


港岛是个大商场

by JupiterStar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: 董思成，董思成，他问，你是董家的亲生儿子，你也是这样吗？董思成没有回答。黄旭熙真是笨狗，董少爷难过地想，话都说到这份上了，他还没听出来他自己也是猎物吗？





	港岛是个大商场

黄旭熙向菲佣又确认了一遍，确实是姓董的先生来电话找他。昨天晚上才见面，怎么现在又想他了？

也许董思成真是太孤单了，他也才十八岁，就被家长送来港岛读书。黄旭熙去年跟父亲去上海探亲去过董家，真是一大家子，董思成被七八个哥哥弟弟围绕着玩闹打趣，一群闹哄哄的男生，过了一会意识到有客人来了，三少爷泰容方让大家消停。众人移步去用饭，黄旭熙大剌剌地问三少爷，为什么你们兄弟长得完全不像？三少爷笑答，因为多数由老爷收养。

大少爷泰一多病，二少爷英浩在美国念书，兄弟们实际上都由三少爷照顾着。饭桌上他拉黄旭熙坐自己身边，给他夹菜斟酒，仿佛旁边站的几个丫鬟都是摆设。黄旭熙两个黑玻璃珠似的大眼睛在席间到处乱瞟，一会又看看头顶的灯，一会又低头看桌上那碗白米饭。金道英小声问旁边的郑在玹这黄小少爷怎么如此傻气，郑在玹喝口茶说那叫福气。黄旭熙的国语不好，席间除了他父亲，别人说的话他都半懂不懂的，不是皱着眉头听，就是晕乎乎地附合。金廷祐今晚第五次见这位黄小少爷傻笑，无语地戳戳董思成地胳膊让他看，马戏团的呆猴跑出来了。董思成笑而不语。过了一会楷灿和马克又开始说学校里的笑话，热闹不曾间断过。

黄旭熙跟董思成吃饭，董思成人生地不熟，地点最后还是由黄旭熙定在饭店咖啡露台。昨天晚上接风宴在黄旭熙姑姑家办，他姑姑偏好暖黄的电灯，太暗了，黄旭熙又忙着紧搂别的女生跳贴面舞，今天晚上才真正跟董少爷近距离面对面。恰逢满月，露台充分发挥了它的作用。黄旭熙嘴里大嚼着三明治，咽下一口时不幸噎住了。董思成笑着给他递水，黄旭熙在接过玻璃杯时触碰到他的手，二人目光相遇，黄旭熙才后知后觉，董思成可爱得让他着迷。

——————

二人之后碰面都是在社交场上，他们在不同的男人女人间周旋，像努力表演的龙套演员。终于没人注意他们了，董思成来厨房抽烟，撞见黄旭熙偷后厨的三明治吃。怎么你抽烟的？怎么你在这里偷吃？二人几乎同时向对方问道。问完董思成先笑了，把烟在附近的水晶烟灰缸里碾灭，黄旭熙呆呆地说我肚子饿啊，外面的东西要女生们先挑。

他们坐在厨房角落的地板上吃三明治，没有开灯，只有微弱的月光从墙顶的换气窗照进来。董思成说，Lucas，我有时候觉得你真的很可爱。黄旭熙咽下一口，他说我也觉得你可爱啊。董少爷苦笑说我哪里可爱，我最不会讨人喜欢。黄小少爷大脑运转多时，擦擦嘴，抓住董思成的手说，你很好。

之后他们又见了很多次，偶尔碰面，交换眼神也能让他们各自悄悄地高兴一会。黄旭熙到大学的聚会上去，和董思成他们一起到海边。晒太阳，打排球，游泳，没有一项不是黄少爷不擅长的。董思成球打得不好，去海里游了两圈就回到沙滩上晒太阳。黄旭熙玩累了来到太阳伞下，董思成已经睡着了。黄少爷看得入了迷，鬼使神差之下，他俯下身去亲吻董思成的睫毛。董思成突然睁开眼睛，他倒没有惊慌抗拒，而是伸手过去，拉住黄旭熙的手腕，继而滑下去和他十指相扣。

晚上家里的佣人说黄少爷来电话找，董思成急忙下楼，抓过听筒，只听见对面问，今晚能不能去你家。

———————

被黄旭熙进入又强烈地贯穿的董思成并不会大声叫床，他只是喘，但又很密集，像女人抽的薄荷烟，从黄旭熙的耳朵进入他的五脏六腑，带来舒适和清凉。偶尔喘息间董思成也会漏出几声呻吟，黄旭熙的心会被它们轻轻挠动，好想再听见这样的声音。

二人都释放后也不分开，任凭黄旭熙的东西温存在董思成的身体里 ，就这样各自进入空白。董思成先醒来，睁眼看见黄小少爷那张窄小的脸，那么长的睫毛，睡着的样子像那天他们和女生们去动物园时看见的猴子宝宝，又想起金廷祐说黄旭熙是呆猴。想到这里董思成笑了，他凑得更近去亲吻，从额头，眉骨，鼻梁，鼻尖，在嘴唇处停留吮吸片刻，又去亲吻猴子宝宝的下巴。

缓过来后黄旭熙又黏在董思成身上久久不肯分开。直到天蒙蒙亮了，楼下传出了佣人起来的声响，董思成才无奈地笑着推开他。黄旭熙翻窗逃离前还没忘记亲自己的秘密爱人一下，董思成只希望他落地的时候没有扭伤脚踝。

第二天董思成给家里拍电报，时间匆忙，他只说延期，请救兵来。

—————————

小董思成一岁的弟弟金廷祐办妥了转学，也来到了港岛，和黄旭熙在同一个班读中学。金少爷安静又温柔，班上的女生都说他像王子。黄旭熙就坐他后面，知道金廷祐不是什么王子，他上课基本不认真听，总是趴着睡觉。就像家里母亲永远养不精神的黄玫瑰，黄旭熙想。

放学后黄旭熙在学校后门遇到了金廷祐。黄旭熙问他是不是等司机接了董思成再一道来接他，金廷祐忙否认说我们有各自的司机。黄小少爷也等司机来接，于是陪着黄玫瑰在夕阳下等待。金廷祐的金丝镜框在阳光下偶尔闪光，衬得他更好看了。黄家的司机先来了，黄少爷拉着金少爷的胳膊请他上车。

到家后金廷祐对董思成说以后放学不必派司机来学校接了，董思成看门外离去的那辆黄家的车，也没说什么。

——————————

下一次他们来到浅水湾饭店开房，黄少爷在自己身体里释放过一次后，董思成赌气让他试试在下面。

黄旭熙将信将疑，但还是听话地跪趴到了床上。董思成从他背后搂上来，亲吻他的后颈，双手抚摸他的一寸寸肌肉。破开后面的时候黄旭熙还是没忍住痛苦地大喊，英语，粤语，国语都出来了，好在董思成没让他痛苦太久。正式进入后董思成感到新奇，原来上一个男人是这样的感觉，像登上了一座山峰。开始动作后董思成更感受到了黄旭熙的体格之大，简直像一棵倒下的树，或者一艘巨轮，他的一进一出仿佛在驱动大船乘风破浪。沉浸在这种感觉中，黄旭熙嘶哑着嗓子带着哭腔说哥我好想射时董思成才清醒过来，伸手去照顾黄小少爷的阴茎。射进黄旭熙身体里时董思成真的觉得自己要化进黄旭熙的骨，血与肉里，二人倒在床上紧抱着，能做的只有不停地喘息。

醒来后黄旭熙真的感觉到了生命的圆满，他抱着董思成，在他脖子上留下了深深的咬痕。然而这还不够，临走前他还脱下自己的手表，戴到董思成的手腕上。哥，别忘了下次戴上，他说。

董思成迷糊地点点头，在回去的车上他才意识到，黄旭熙的话印在了表带上：哥，别忘了我。

用早餐的时候金廷祐敲着蛋壳说哥，我那天晚上看见黄少爷翻窗逃走了，哥是长发公主吗，总要跟情人在窗台幽会。董思成笑着让他闭嘴。

————————

黄旭熙跟他母亲出去走动时发现金廷祐出席社交场合比他哥哥还要频繁，几乎夜夜寻欢，且往往到了后半场就不见了踪迹。怪不得白天上课没精神，他想。

黄旭熙表哥，他姑姑的儿子李永钦从马来西亚回来了。李永钦的生母是黄旭熙母亲的陪嫁侍女，傍上了高枝当上李家第十七姨太，生下了金贵的儿子，趾高气昂地过了八年好日子，在生第二胎的时候难产离世。李永钦之后由正房太太抚养长大，从胎教就接受训练，又在全家人各种眼色下生存了二十几年，他自然是练就了极细的心思，极尖的眼神。回来几天他在各家的下午茶晚餐会上混了一圈就看出了端倪，跟笨狗小表弟说董家人不简单，特别是金廷祐，很会揽生意。笨狗黄旭熙一开始根本不信他表哥说的，李永钦说你只需要看看下次刘太太家里做席，金廷祐小公子身上又多了些什么好东西。那晚黄旭熙特意关注，金廷祐果然戴了新的金手表，还有蓝宝石的袖扣。

更要命的是，他喝多了饮料去方便，出来后洗手时从却从盥洗间的镜子里瞥见隔间一老一少两个男人在亲热。少的那个袖口不时闪过蓝宝石的光。

第二天上课黄旭熙看见金廷祐用刻了字的德国自来水钢笔写笔记。下课后他故作不经意地去看，那笔上刻的首字母缩写是他父亲，黄家老爷的名字。金廷祐发现了，轻轻地把笔收回包里。黄旭熙挡在他桌前，像一座山，遮住了一切去路。山说话了，这笔是我爸送你的吗？

金廷祐抬头与他对视，然后点了点头，是啊，黄叔叔送我的，他说他很喜欢我。

那么温柔可爱的人，眼神却像挑战山峰的鹰隼。

黄旭熙不敢问金廷祐有没有跟自己老爸上床。他呆了半天只从牙缝里蹦出一句，为了这些东西，值得吗？金廷祐温柔地笑着反问，这些难道不是好东西吗？

上课的时候黄旭熙一直在想金廷祐那种仿佛受过苦难又得到了勉强能掩盖伤痛的补偿一般的无奈的笑容，他突然有点痛心，像看着一朵玫瑰任由来赏玩的人一瓣一瓣地把它撕碎。

这天放学金廷祐没有坐黄家的车，以后也没再坐。

一个月后的早晨，父亲读完报，特地下令让黄家全体少跟董家的人来往。黄旭熙想起父亲对金廷祐做过的事情，更不用说几个小时前他才在浅水湾饭店客房跟董思成亲热完，于是心虚地问为什么。父亲把报纸拍到他面前，黄小公子努力辨认出那上面密密麻麻的中国字：讲的是董氏养子郑在玹私通某位官太太，被女方丈夫发现后在闹市腹部连中三枪。

——————————

这之后黄旭熙没有再在社交场合见过董思成和金廷祐。他跟董思成私下的联系也变得极少，黄旭熙太过惹眼，连打个电话都没法藏着掖着。金廷祐忍受了两周的议论，也不来上学了。黄旭熙甚至在一天晚上重操旧业，潜入董家宅院，却发现那里门窗紧闭，没有一处灯火，就像一切都陷入了沉睡中。

李永钦见小表弟低沉数日，于心不忍，把他所知道的都说了。原来董家家主收养这么多儿子不是做慈善，他要孩子们挣钱偿还养育之恩，还够了数才肯放人自由发展，否则只能永远困在董家。当然一辈子困在董家过养尊处优的生活也很不错，比如大哥文泰一和三少爷李泰容的。董家从小就教导他们怎么俘获人心，怎么让人堕入情网，怎么来钱，怎么变现。功成者如徐英浩已经去美国过上了属于自己的人生，而郑在玹太过心急。

那董思成也是这样的人吗？

黄旭熙没什么机会去寻找答案。出了这件事后他忙着升学，他父亲给安排了家庭教师二十四小时环绕他，只有李永钦能给他带来一些外界的消息，也无外乎是谁和谁订婚，谁和谁移民，关于董家的他听得额外仔细些，董思成在办休学，金廷祐已经消失很久了。董家上海本家倒还平静，郑在玹命保住了，还躺在医院恢复就被扫地出门。李永钦笑说这回小半个上海都要人人自危。

快过年的时候黄旭熙放假了，他终于再见到了董思成。那天他开车到自家山脚下，看见一个黑瘦的影子在路牌下站着。二人在车上温存了片刻，又调转方向去了浅水湾饭店。做完后黄旭熙趴在董思成身上，往董思成的皮肤上吐气，活脱脱一条黏人的狗。董思成双手捧起大狗的脸，亲了一下他的额头，然后问，廷祐病了，家里让我们赶紧回去，能不能帮我订到最快回上海的船票？

董思成跟黄旭熙摊牌了，关于他被收养的哥哥弟弟们，关于他们家病态的竞争。黄旭熙别的都不关心，在董思成讲的时候他反复拉住董思成的手，十指相扣又分开，董思成，董思成，他问，你是董家的亲生儿子，你也是这样吗？

董思成没有回答。黄旭熙真是笨狗，董少爷难过地想，话都说到这份上了，他还没听出来他自己也是猎物吗？

——————————

金廷祐病得很重，港岛的医生说没办法医治，只能等生命自然耗尽。董思成总算赶在年二十八回到了上海，他送金廷祐去医院，又顺便去看郑在玹。小的时候郑在玹和他很亲，搂着他一起学英语、法语和算术。董思成进门发现李泰容守在病房里，坐在病床边，上身趴在郑在玹的腿上，和病人一起睡着了。原来并没有真的扫地出门，董思成松了口气。

——————

董思成回上海黄旭熙没去送。他考取了英国的大学，送行宴上李永钦给他道喜，酒过三巡后躲开长辈们开始跟他八卦，说金廷祐死了，又说董家老爷也突然得重病去世了，现在由三少爷李泰容操持着产业。听见金廷祐死了黄旭熙心上一揪，没想到竟然病得那么重。剩下的他没耐心听，李永钦知道他关心董思成，却又一直卖关子。笨狗急得脱了手上两个新得的戒指扔到表哥身上，李永钦才神秘地笑着说，董思成也要去英国读书了。

这天晚上家后黄旭熙澡也没洗，随便把衣服一扒就栽到床上睡了。他做了香甜的梦，梦里他在伦敦的广场上漫无目的地走，一群鸽子飞过来，落在地上啄食谷粒，坐在长椅上喂食的人是戴着贝雷帽的董思成，和他们第一次约会时一样可爱。


End file.
